


I Cannot Lie, I Cannot Deny

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika





	I Cannot Lie, I Cannot Deny

UKCats4Life: Dude! Just, dude!  
BBallBoy80: What?  
UKCats4Life: So, I've decided I'm gonna play a huge trick on everyone, but I'm letting you in on it because you're my best friend and it's only fair.  
BBallBoy80: Oh really? Now I'm curious.  
UKCats4Life: Well, Aje and I are going to fake dating since he just came out. It's mostly to fool that crazy stalker of his. But if the guys are fooled too that'd be pretty awesome.  
BBallBoy80: Yeah, you think you can pull it off though? I doubt everyone's gonna believe you two are for real.  
UKCats4Life: I dunno, maybe? It's worth a shot. I think it'll be hella fun seeing everyone shocked and shit, wondering what's up. Don't you?  
BBallBoy80: I guess. You two are dorks. And shit I gotta go, my mom's calling me. Text me dude.  
BBallBoy80 signed off at 7:15:20pm.

Brian sighed and signed off as well. He didn't have anyone else he wanted (or could) talk to, and there was so much more he had to talk about. Like about the fact that he wouldn't mind it being more than pretend. Like the fact it's gonna drive him crazy when he's kissing AJ knowing AJ doesn't think a thing about it.

"God, I have got to get this out of my system somehow," Brian groaned and sent Nick a text. "Can we talk?"  
"Sure"  
"So, um... the only reason I agreed to do this was cause I kinda..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Love AJ"  
"What?!"  
"Yeah"  
"Well go for it!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."

***

Brian slipped his arm around AJ and nuzzled his neck. He had to make it look natural, so he did that. He smiled when AJ purred a bit, even though he was faking it. It was enough that everyone would be fooled. He peeked out from AJ's neck, hiding his smirk as everyone had shocked faces and were blinking surprisingly. Good, they were falling for it.

Kevin was the first to speak up. "Um, guys?" he tilted his head a bit, "When did you two get together and why did I miss it?" Kevin was usually the first one to notice everything, so the fact that he missed this was pretty surprising to him most of all. He never missed anything, especially when it came to his cousin.

"Oh, about a week ago, right babe?" Brian gave AJ a shit eating grin, "Something like that. He gave me a call and asked me to meet him, and one thing led to another and here we are," he smiled and pulled AJ closer, givine him a kiss on the cheek. He was loving this more than he should have. "So it's still pretty fresh."

AJ nodded. "It's a shame you guys all missed it. I thought you would have noticed that we've been flirting all over the place!"

"You actually haven't," Howie shrugged. "But if you two are happy, then who are we to stop you? Just don't break each other's hearts or you'll be hearing from the three of us!"

Brian and AJ both laughed, but they knew there was going to be an earful eventually, because they would have to give up the charade, leading to a "break up," and hopefully they'd be able to play it off as mutual so there are no "broken hearts," and no friends ready to jump people. It had already been discussed when they agreed to do this, so it was only a matter of time, right?

***

AJ tossed and turned in the bed. He had been unable to sleep for days, ever since the first day he and Brian started faking dating. He didn't want to admit that he wanted more from this, because the rules were that they were faking it. And hell, they were faking it pretty damn good. Everyone was in on it, and no one suspected a thing.

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He was going to have to confess he wanted more out of this, wanted this to be real, to tell Brian eventually and prepare for the fallout of that. He was hoping he could put it off for a little bit longer. Maybe he could. Brian seemed pretty content with faking it, so why not?

No, no it had to be done now. He picked up his phone.

"Rok."  
"What's up dude?"

Whoa. Brian was awake. That was surprising. He was down for that. That would make things easier.

"Not much. You busy tomorrow afternoon?"  
"Nope."  
"Oh good, wanna meet at my house? We need to talk."  
"Yeah, yeah we really do. Tomorrow is perfect."

AJ looked at the last text. Oh _shit_. That could be very, very bad. He had hoped that texting Brian would ease his mind and make him be able to sleep, but instead it just made him even more restless. He tossed and turned even more than he had before the texts, wondering what Brian had to tell him tomorrow.

***

AJ heard the door and headed to answer it. He knew it was Brian. This was it, D-Day, as AJ had called it. He was convinced this was going to be the moment where Brian told him he was sick of pretended and that this needed to end. Now. He wasn't ready to hear that. The more he pretended to be with Brian, the more he wanted to be with Brian for real. He answered the door and smiled. "Hey, Rok."

"Hey Bone," Brian stepped inside and smiled at AJ. He sat on the couch, "Okay. I'll just come out and say it. I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend to be your boyfriend anymore. But before you say anything, I have to say that it's because I want to be your boyfriend. Period. For real. I've wanted you for as long as I can remember and the reason I agreed to do this is because I wanted to feel what it would feel like to be with you, even if it was fake."

AJ blinked. "Really?" his grin was contageous. "I... I had invited you over to tell you that same thing. That I loved you, I was ready for this to be real, and I need you in my life. For real."

Brian pulled AJ into his arms and kissed him, a real kiss, for the first time. It was just as amazing as he had dreamed it to be. He moaned and ran his fingers through AJ's hair as the younger man kissed back.

Brian could get used to this.

So could AJ.


End file.
